I Love Her Like
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: If he failed a single class, Tsukiyomi Ikuto's parents wouldn't pay for his motorcycle insurance, thus the boy ended up taking Philosophy for extra points. Unfortunately, he got paired up with a girl that cared less about school than a monkey. However, as Ikuto gets to know Hinamori Amu, he finds out there might be more to her than the rumors say. AMUTO!
1. It's a Deal!

**Things always go south when I add a new story that isn't a one-shot to my story list when I'm still busy with other stories, you say? Oh well, I can't help it! I need to write this or I'll scream. It isn't a well-developed story at all, but then again neither was Where I Belong and that one's doing fine. If the title reminded you of a certain song, then yes! I got this from the song La La Lainey by Forever The Sickest Kids. I always wanted to create a rebellious, bad girl version of Amu but didn't want to make her seem bitchy or slutty y'know. However, with writing you have to try new things and challenge your abilities. So if you couldn't tell this is going to be an OOC story…probably. Idk, I told you it's not well-developed ;-; Enough of my chitchat, you people have to spend your time preciously, not waste it reading my randomness… Well, maybe ****_some _****of this stuff was handy to know. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She was into hardcore, I was into rock 'n roll<br>She was into girls, it was her own form of birth control  
>She was smoking cigarettes and drinking before five<br>She was wild, she was fine with being hung over all the time_**

* * *

><p>"Students, attention please! So, I am going to partner you all up with someone in this class who you don't know, which is fairly easy in such a big class, and make you get to know them and write a piece about what you've found out about them. To make it easy you have two months!" The teacher, Nikaidou Yuu, explained.<p>

Through the confused cries of students one happened to reach Nikaidou's ears, Souma Kukai's, "Oi Nikaidou, what exactly does this assignment have to do with philosophy?"

"Hmm? Nothing really, I just wanted you guys to get to know each other better" Reluctantly the students complied, knowing there was no arguing with the peculiar man.

_How did I get into this class? Oh right now I remember… Well, I assume you have no idea what in the world I mean so let me explain. It happened last school year when I was called to my family friend's, also known as Seiyo Academy's principal Amakawa Tsukasa, office._

_"__Ikuto, come in" He smiled at me._

_"__What is it, Tsukasa?" I asked._

_"__Straight to the point, as expected of you." He laughed, but quickly cleared his voice after seeing my impatient face, "Well, I called you here because we need to talk about your math grades…" He slid my rapport card towards me._

_My grades for my second year of high school seemed decent, music especially, however when one looked down at my math grade, a big, fat F was spotted._

_I cursed inwardly. __Never had I been good at math, but if I paid attention a C- was manageable. It was fairly obvious that I hadn't been paying any attention to math in my second high school year._

_"__Because we are family friends I'm willing to let you redeem yourself." He winked._

_"__And how would I do that?" I was interested, my parents wouldn't pay for my motorcycle insurance if I failed this year._

_"B__y picking one of the three following classes next school year for extra points: Math by Hayashi-sensei, P.E by Nakamura-sensei or Philosophy by Nikaidou-sensei"_

_Unfortunately I wasn't particularly fond of any of these classes. I was excited that I didn't have math next year, and out of my own stubbornness I still refuse to and concerning P.E for some reason Nakamura-sensei hated me. Perhaps it's my hair..._

_"__Well, Philosophy it is, seems easy enough." I decided after thinking it through._

_"It's decided then, one of your optional classes next year is Philosophy!" Tsukasa chimed, "Oh, but since this class is for extra points you have to get at least a B"_

_"I'll see what I can do"_

_"Nice talking to you, Ikuto" He got out of his seat and extended a hand towards me. Getting out of my own seat, I shook his hand._

_"I assume that's all?"_

_"Yes Ikuto, you can leave now"_

_"Alright, bye Tsuka- I mean principle Amakawa" I had opened door, meaning other people could hear me, who would probably think the principle was taking it easy on me compared to the other students if they knew we were friends._

_"Have a good day Tsukiyomi-san"_

_And that's how ended I up into Philosophy, with the oddest teacher in history of teachers._

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san. You don't have a partner yet?" Said boy snapped out of his thoughts and noticed everyone else was already paired up.

"No, I don't..."

"Hmm, how troublesome. Well lucky you, it seems one student is absent. I suppose that'll be your partner, then"

"And who may that be?"

"Well, it seems no one has called in sick so I assume it's a late comer, let me check it out," He quickly checked his computer before continuing, "it seems to be... Himamori Amu" Everyone knew Nikaidou always said M instead of N.

Suddenly the lively Philosophy class was dead silent, then the room was filled with murmurs. Hinamori Amu also called 'Slacker Hinamori' or 'Drunken Amu'. She was wild, rough, bold, attractive, almost always hung over, bitchy, spicy and couldn't care less about school.

Ikuto needed to pass this class, because if he didn't, his parents, as mentioned before, wouldn't pay for the insurance of his motorcycle, yet he was paired up with someone who most likely wouldn't do anything.

In short, he was shit out of luck.

The door opened with a creak and in walked the said girl. Her khaki, leather styled, stiletto ankle boots, that had a buckle platform, made a clicking sound against the laminate floor, which made her entrance even more noticeable.

She pulled up her black, loose bonnet that was previously covering her eyes, making one wonder how she had found the classroom, revealing a beautiful shade of honey golden, however they looked rather groggy and tired which confirmed one thing: Hinamori Amu was hung over, not that it was very surprising. It was, however, unfortunate as a well proven fact was that a hung over Hinamori meant that she was going to be very difficult and a lot of trouble.

"What are you all looking at?" She snapped causing everyone's gaze to look elsewhere, anywhere other than her, because everyone thought a sober Amu was cool 'n spicy, a drunken Amu was fun and crazy, but, a hung over Amu was plain intimidating.

"A lesbian" The class directed their gazes towards the brave soul that had dared to say that, Yamabuki Saaya.

The accused girl raised an eyebrow, "I hope you realize everyone's looking at you right now, so you just called yourself a lesbian"

The auburn-haired girl's cheeks heated up at the snickers she heard, "You know I was talking about you!"

"I'm straight, though"

"Liar! I totally saw you make out and leave with a girl last night..."

"It's not called being gay, it's called birth control"

"What kind of weird form of birth control is that?!" She retorted in utter confusion.

"One that works, obviously. You know, since I wasn't the one who needed to get an abortion"

"At least I'm not a lesbian"

"You say that as if there's something wrong with being gay, besides, at least I'm not as easy as you"

Saaya was about to retort but Nikaidou interrupted, "That's enough ladies. Himamori-san, you're already late, so sit down"

"Alrighty then, Yuu" She replied, lazily shuffling over to an empty seat.

"It's Nikaidou-sensei!" He scolded her.

"Well it's also Hinamori, but you don't hear me complain"

Nikaidou deeply inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep his cool, "We're currently working on an assignment. You're paired up with a classmate are going to get to know your partner better and write a piece about them, it's due to in two months. Your partner is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san"

She glanced over at Ikuto, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. She shrugged and turned back, muttering: "At least he's hot"

What was Ikuto going to do with a hot mess of a partner like Hinamori Amu?

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Oi Hinamori!" Ikuto called, catching up with the girl.

"What's up, Tsuki?"

"It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Right..."

"Anyway, we should start working on our assignment"

Amu sighed, "I'm not feeling like it"

"Look, if I don't pass this class my parents won't pay for the insurance of my motorcycle"

"You can afford a motorcycle?" She skeptically asked.

"My parents make good cash" He indifferently shrugged.

"Well... I am willing to do it on one condition"

"And that is?"

"Let me stay at your place for a while"

Ikuto raised a confused eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I need a place to crash and you need to pass Philosophy, it's a simple deal"

"Uh, sure? But wait, why do you-"

"Alright, it's settled. I'll do the assignment with you and will be staying at your house for a while. That's decided, no questions asked"

Ikuto thought it over, it wasn't like anyone would be bothered if he brought her over. And somehow he doubted she was a serial killer or something.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's head over to my place so we can get started" He said, leading Amu to his motorcycle.

Amu whistled, entering Ikuto's house, or as she would like to call his palace, "Holy hell, are your parents gangsters or something?"

"No, my mother is the heiress to Easter, my father is a violinist and my little sister is a singer"

"Where are they?

"My dad, Aruto, is on tour and my mom, Souko, went to support him. My little sister, Utau, is on tour as well"

"Utau? That sounds familiar"

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well, she's supposed to be coming back in one week"

"Well damn, so we're alone in this palace until then?"

"Yoru's here too, actually"

"Yoru?"

"Our cat, but he probably wandered off somewhere"

"How cute, you have a kitty cat" She put her bag down and got comfortable on the sofa, Ikuto sat down beside her.

"Let's get started" He said taking out his pen, notebook and the survey they had received in class. Each student had one so they could ask questions to their partner and find out something new about them.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Hardcore, you?"

"Rock 'n roll"

"What's your favorite color?" Ikuto asked looking down at the survey.

"Hot pink. Are you dating someone?"

Ikuto's eyes scrolled down the survey in confusion, "That isn't one of the questions..."

"I know" She suggestively winked.

He sighed, passing Philosophy was going to be a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter guys! As you can see Amu is definitely OOC and honestly, I had a lot of fun writing her. She's a little sassy too, but that just makes me love her even. I'm not sure what genre this going to be, so for now I guess humor will do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and if you haven't heard La La Lainey yet, what are you waiting for?! Go check it out already! But holy kittens, it's 3AM already here so I'm gonna hit the sack. Review Please!<strong>


	2. You're Drunk

**Okay, so I'm kinda late. Forgive me ;-; It's just that school decided it was funny to bury in tests and homework. Seriously, I've been lacking so much sleep lately because of homework (That and my short attention span and the fact that I'm gifted with a talent called procrastination) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter, because I thought it was really fun writing. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy reading! Thanks for reviewing, Magical girl4 and I lol'ed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_He sighed, passing Philosophy was going to be a whole lot of trouble._

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

><p>Walking through the corridors of his own house, Ikuto was spraying air freshener and exclaimed, "Oi Amu, I told you not to smoke in the house!"<p>

"I'll stop doing it when you get that stick out of your ass," She retorted, rolling her eyes while carelessly zapping from channel to channel, "and there's nothing good on TV!" she whined.

"Well, you could help me get rid of the stench your cigarette left behind"

"Good idea, I'll start with myself. I'm taking a shower" She got off the couch and ran upstairs.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks and looked down at Ikuto.

"What's up?"

"I swear, if you smoke inside one more time, I'm gonna confiscate your cigarettes"

"Gotcha, dad" She sarcastically replied, resuming to making her way to the shower.

Ikuto knew he wasn't being himself. He was usually careless, but his motorcycle was his baby so he needed that insurance. And Amu's devil-may-care attitude wasn't exactly helping the boy. His phone ran, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, hello?"

"Ikuto! What's up?" It was his inhumanly energetic friend, Souma Kukai. The two met last school year in P.E when Kukai was stunned that he had found someone that could keep up with him in the obstacle course. Ever since, they've been stuck together like glue, mainly on Kukai's part, though. Since Ikuto was never an overly attached person.

"What kind of question is that? I mean, you were the one who called me" He asked, slightly irritated. He really hated the smell of cigarette smoke and it was affecting his mood.

"You PMS'ing or something?" Kukai joked.

"What is it?"

"Pushy much? I just wanted invite my good friend, Ikuto, to a party"

"And when would that party be?"

"Tonight"

"Thanks for the heads up" Ikuto sarcastically retorted.

"Well it was really sudden, okay! Just come or I'll pick you up as my date" Kukai loudly snickered.

"What time?"

"Seven"

"Are you serious? It's already six-thirty"

"Coming fashionably late is always an option"

"Fine I'll be there," Then Ikuto suddenly remembered that he had a guest, one that he didn't quite trust on her own, "wait, can I take someone with me?"

"Oh my, does Ikuto-chan have date?" The brunette teased.

Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his midnight blue hair, "I guess you could say that" More like babysitting to him, but those were just…details.

"Why of course you can, you playboy!" His eye twitched at his friend's, usual, weird ways.

"Thanks, but if she doesn't want to go, I can't come"

"You like them bossy, eh? That's quite surprising. So who's the lucky lady?"

"Hinamori Amu" For a while there was a long, awkward silence, making Ikuto wonder if Kukai had hung up on him.

"Y-You and Hinamori? Wow, peculiar tastes you have. Well, she is hot- Wait, that's kind of rude to say about your friend's girl, isn't it?"

"No Kukai, it's not like that," One couldn't really blame the brunette for misunderstanding the situation, though, "it's a long story, I'll explain if I make it there"

"Alright, see you later Ikuto. I was serious about the picking you up as my date, so you better come. And since I am, of course, the bestest and awesomest friend in the world I'll give you till eight-thirty"

"Bestest and awesomest aren't words"

"Well…in that case, I just made them words, cause that's how awesome I am"

"Whatever, see you later, idiot"

"That's mister idiot for you, young man!" For the first time in a while, Ikuto actually laughed, right before he hung up.

Running up the stairs, the bluenette decided to take a shower first, since he knew was drenched in the smell of smoke. Going into his room, Ikuto grabbed a towel and his shower necessities, and though it was a weird thing to do, he liked taking a whiff of his chocolate scented body wash. The boy couldn't help himself, he loved chocolate with a passion. Shower reminded him of something, he hadn't told Amu about the party yet.

He was about to walk towards the guestroom when he heard the shower in the main bathroom from the hallway. Ikuto had a feeling Amu didn't quite know there was a bathroom in every bedroom, including the guestroom, naturally.

Shrugging, he walked back towards his own room. He'd simply tell her when she'd come out of the shower. Hearing the sound a phone beeping, Ikuto stopped in his tracks to take his phone out of his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How odd, he didn't have a message. Suddenly the boy remembered he had a house guest, it was probably Amu's phone.

Ikuto considered checking it, but that was wrong… especially if he got caught.

But his curiosity was killing him! Screw it, he was gonna check it out whether he was or wasn't going to regret it later.

The door of the guestroom opened with a slight creek and Ikuto's nose wrinkled in disgust. The pinkette had only been staying for a few days and she had already messed the guestroom up. Clothes and trash was scattered all over the floor and the bed wasn't much better either. A sickening aroma hung in the air that made the bluenette's nose burn, he could let a pig stay in the room in her place and he was fairly certain it would stay cleaner. And, oh god… did she seriously leave a used tampon on the floor? And were those, beside the dresser, instant noodles? But if one looked again it could be spaghetti…

Deciding to ignore it all and step in the gigantic piece of trash for a room, Ikuto made his way towards the nightstand beside the bed. Under a pile of empty chocolate and candy wrappers, one could find Amu's smartphone. Seriously, how did this girl stay skinny? She ate like an animal, talk about a fast metabolism...

_Where are you?_The message read, then another was send, _Come back already!_ Whoever had sent this message, certainly wanted to meet Amu. A bad breakup, perhaps? Or maybe it was just a bad boyfriend, perhaps it was just a hunch, but Ikuto had his doubts that Amu knew the most charming people.

Hearing the shower door open, he cursed under his breath. Alright, an escape, that was what he needed. The door wasn't an option since Amu would see him walk out of her room, he couldn't hide behind the dresser because honestly, Ikuto didn't want to get near those noodles (perhaps spaghetti), as for the bed he was also slightly frightened of what kind of monster might have made itself comfortable under it.

The nob started turning… Oh, screw it, he'd improvise something!

Amu made surprised face, "Ikuto, what are you doing in my room?"

"Uh…" Suddenly that surprised face turned into a smug smile.

"Were you trying to see me naked or something? Well, not that I mind, I'm pretty comfortable with my body..."

Her fingers reached for the rolled up part of her towel as to open them, "I'm not here to see you naked" Ikuto sweat dropped, he didn't think she was seriously gonna take off her towel.

"Then why are you here?" Well, this was going to be interesting.

"You see, I was about to explain before you jumped into that wild assumption of yours"

"Then explain"

"Don't rush me, woman," Being that he was quite the stoic, he seemed cool and collected on the outside, but in his head he was desperately trying to think of an excuse, "I, uh, was here to… inform you about the party I'm invited to"

"What do I have to do with that?"

"I could take someone with me"

"So we're going on a date?" Amu smirked, but if one looked closely enough, they could see a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Naturally, Ikuto's sharp eyes caught this on and his lips twitched up into a smirked, but he had somehow managed to suppress it, "Do you want it to be?"

"Eh?" Was all she managed to get out, with her, now, heated up cheeks and raised eyebrows.

Ikuto chuckled, her reaction was different from usual, but he found it quite amusing, "Of course it isn't, stupid. Did you seriously I was going to leave you alone?"

She puffed her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, "S-shut up" she mumbled. If it wasn't for her unappealing habits and behavior, Ikuto probably would've thought she looked adorable.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we have to be there by eight thirty"

"But it's already seven!" She argued.

Ikuto, in return, shrugged, "Then I guess you better hurry"

The pinkette groaned, was this guy serious? She just came out of the shower and was suddenly told she had a party to attend to in one and a half hour!

Letting herself fall onto the bed, she suddenly noticed her phone was on top of the stash of candy and chocolate wrappers. How odd, hadn't she left it underneath?

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the pinkette took a hold of her phone and noticed she had received two texts. She sighed, throwing her phone next to her, "Just go to hell, bastard" she scoffed, as if she'd actually give away where she was.

Ikuto was just in her room and her phone was out of place. She nervously bit her lip, he couldn't have possibly read it, right?

Well even if he read it, he definitely couldn't have known what it meant.

Amu knew she didn't have time to worry about it, since she had to get dressed for the suddenly announced party.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Ikuto exclaimed, "Oi, hurry up! We don't have all they"

"Yeah coming, coming!" Amu made her way down the stairs.

Ikuto took a glance at her and said, "Finally, now let's go." he opened the door, but Amu gave him an expecting look, "What?"

"Well," She twirled around, "aren't you going to compliment my appearance?"

"Look, we don't have time to do that cliché ninety movies thing, let's just go already"

"I'm not going until you compliment me like a gentleman"

He closed the door and muttered, "You've got to be kidding me..." her pout told him otherwise, though, "Geez, you women and your compliments"

"Still waiting..."

He walked towards her, taking ahold of her hand with his own, "You look beautiful," he kissed her hand and looked up at the pinkette from beneath his thick laces, "Amu"

The way he said her name made her heart accelerate. He said it in such a gentle and sincere way. His voice was deep and smooth, but there also was a roughness to it which made it husky, that only added a certain appeal for most women, including Amu.

She didn't like him, obviously not. She was attracted to him, which wasn't a surprise. The bluenette was drop dead gorgeous for Christ's sake. Her heart only fluttered slightly because of the way he said her name. Usually he said her name in a nagging way as if he was scolding her, which was exactly what he was doing most of the time. So she was just surprised, that was all. No more, no less.

He dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side, when Ikuto received no reaction he raised an eyebrow.

"Oi Amu, let's go" Her honey golden eyes snapped towards him.

"Yeah, got it. Geez you're so impatient" Amu said, as if nothing ever happened, that slightly irritated the bluenette. He had put his heart out there trying to compliment her, though it might have sounded surprising, Ikuto didn't talk to girls very often, in a romantic way that was. For some reason everyone assumed he was smooth with the girls… It's the hair, isn't it?

However, he had tried his hardest to compliment her and she just let it go as if he never even complimented her.

"Hurry up…" He suddenly sounded a little quiet and disappointed. What was up with him? Just a while ago he kept whining for her to hurry up and suddenly he was like a little kid who dropped his ice cream.

"Well, let's go, you downer" She pushed him toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" He sighed, Amu slightly pouted. She liked parties, but if her… what was he? Her date, her babysitter? No clue, but onto the subject… She liked partying, but she didn't want to go with such a mood killer. She didn't have much of a choice, though, did she? Ikuto watched her like a hawk, and it was either because he was either really protective or just didn't trust her. It was obviously the latter, but the pinkette would settle for the former anyway.

Loud pop music blasted from through the house. Amu and Ikuto, who were outside that house, noticed this, as it was something that not even those who lived on the other side of the street could miss.

Ikuto grumbled at the loud noise, he always had sensitive ears. Amu simply shrugged, she had heard loud music all the time, it didn't bother the slightest bit.

Before Ikuto's hand could reach the bell the door was slammed open by a brunette with pigtails that were kept in place by two ribbons.

"Ikuto-chan, you brought a girl, that's surprising!" Her big brown eyes shifted towards Amu, "Oh, she's pretty! Yaya likes pretty people"

Amu's eye twitched, "This girl is damn loud, and why does she talk in third person?"

Ikuto shrugged, "That's just Yaya being… Yaya. You'll get used to it"

"This is Yaya!" The energetic girl pointed towards herself.

"This is Amu" The pinkette copied the brunette's moves.

"Amu-chii, that's pretty! You're pretty too, and you seem like a nice person! We'll be friends, okay?"

"Oh, well I just met you so I don't rea-"

"See you later, Amu-chii!" Yaya made her way back inside the house, leaving the door open for the two.

"What was that?" The pinkette asked. Ikuto's eye twitched. Hold on, so she noticed Yaya's bold announcement of friendship, but not his compliment? The boy knew he was exaggerating and taking this way too far, but he didn't care.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Ikuto walked passed Amu, who was still trying to progress what just happened.

After a while Amu snapped out of it and walked in the house. It was mixed with all sorts of scents. Alcohol, sweat, perfume, pizza and God knew what else.

"Go, go, go, go!" Those shouts were what leaded the girl toward the kitchen. In the midst of the crowd Amu saw something she'd never expected to see. Ikuto was drinking beer bottles faster than a sink.

She made her way towards the table, which still had over a dozen filled beer bottles waiting for the bluenette to open them, and said, "Ikuto?"

His midnight blue eyes had a slight redness in them, he squinted them, "Amu?"

She sighed, this guy was such a weirdo. He didn't trust her and yet went around and got drunker than a boiled owl.

"Ikuto" She sternly said.

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Uh…"

"Ikuto?"

"Just tipsy"

"And my hair is green" She sarcastically retorted.

"So you're not Amu?"

"I am"

Suddenly his eyes got brighter, the pinkette's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Amu~!" He embraced her, startling the pinkette.

"Huh?! What are you doing?" He put his face in the crook of her neck and started sniffing.

"You smell like strawberries and vanilla"

"So?"

"It's good, you smell pretty"

Amu laughed, "How can I smell pretty?"

"Dunno" Ikuto's hands slowly trailed downwards her back and then he pinched something soft, causing the pinkette to yelp, "What's this? It feels soft"

"Don't touch my ass so shamelessly, you pervert!" She pushed him away.

He pouted, "Y-you didn't even reply to my compliment… I tried my best to come up with a charming compliment and you completely let it slide!"

"Huh? So you were upset about that all along?"

"Of course! I really did my best y'know…" He let his head fall on top of her shoulder.

Amu froze, what was she supposed to do with Ikuto in this state? He was so different from usual. Suddenly he acted all cute and emotional, but also perverted.

"Ikuto-chan~! Where'd you go?" Souma Kukai made his way through the kitchen, which was now empty as the onlookers had already left when Ikuto quit drinking, "So there you- Oh, Hinamori! You're Ikuto's date, right?"

"I guess you could say that" She sighed.

Kukai laughed, "Ikuto said the exact same thing to me!" suddenly his emerald green eyes went wide, "Ah shit, is he drunk?"

"Took you long enough to notice" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Damn, a drunken Ikuto is pretty fun, but so hard the handle"

"Tell me about it, the pervert just groped me"

"How cruel Amu, don't act like you didn't like it" Ikuto whined.

"Well, you can't really blame him. I mean you are…" Her piercing glare caused Kukai to shut up.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her small figure, "No touchy" He glared, but it was rather hard to take serious, being that he was intoxicated.

"Why can't he touch me?" She raised a brow.

"Because, I don't like sharing" He slightly tightened his grip.

"I'm not an item, you know"

"I don't care, he can't touch you"

"… Why am I even arguing with a drunken person?" She sighed.

"Well, I have a party to host so Ikuto's all yours. See you later, Hinamori!"

"W-wait, you're leaving me alone with this mess?" When the girl received no respond, she realized he was long out of earshot, "Why that little brat…" She glared towards the door, hoping it would pierce through Kukai so he would come back and help her with Ikuto.

"Amu," There it was again, the way he said her name. In a voice that it made her heart flutter, "you're not gonna leave me, right?" his eyes looked lonely and hurt. As if he was seriously scared she was gonna throw him out in an alleyway and go home, well to his home.

"Of course not, we came here together, so we're gonna have fun together and leave together"

His eyes held that same childlike excitement they did a while ago, "Really? What are we going to do?"

Amu smirked, if partying was a career she was a professional, "We're gonna have one hell of a good time"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Yay, finished. This one was longer than the first chapter. It's been a while since I've written a long chapter… Well, I've never written crazy long chapters. Like that one fanfic… Erm, what was it called again? Oh, right 'Bar at the End of the Universe'. It's a one-shot that is 50,000 something words long. Crazy ain't it? For those who are curious, yes it is a Shugo Chara! fanfic and it is Amuto. It's also rated M though, so if you're uncomfortable with sexual content it might not be for you... I'm kind of wondering what's going to happen with drunk Ikuto and Amu, I like drunk Ikuto. He's kinda a cute. I tried to throw a little In Character Amu in there, I just hope I didn't mess with her attitude in this story, but then again I'm the author, so I decide her attitude, right? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review Please!<strong>


	3. Unexpected Visitor

***Nervous swallow* H-Hi! Alright now before you murder me, hear me out… Eh, my excuse is terrible to but it's worth a try. So yeah, I had lack of inspiration and found myself unable to write. A writer's block for short. So when I figured that this way taking way too much time to figure out, I decided to force myself to make a plot for this story. How you ask? Well, I kind of decided to have a mental conversation with the Amu from this story. I feel somewhat insane for saying that, but it actually worked and it's a good way of trying to get to know your character better, so if you wanna try, I have to say don't force it, just let the conversation flow naturally. Heck, it worked for me… Okay _now_ you may kill me. Enough of this A/N, I'll give you guys what you really want and that is the chapter, unless you read these only for my A/N's, but let's be real. How likely is that? Thanks for reviewing Magical girl4, Masked-Secret-Neko, xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx, Akane212, Animefungirl12 and Queen Of Anime And Manga. And for some reason last time I couldn't thank . (which is btw an awesome penname because I ship them all xD) for reviewing. That's really odd cause when I look at the document I did thank him/her. Guess something went wrong in doc manager…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_Amu smirked, if partying was a career she was a professional, "We're gonna have one hell of a good time"_

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

><p>"I'm an airplane!" Ikuto exclaimed, running with a now intoxicated Amu on his back.<p>

She giggled, "Where we headin' for?"

"Can't tell"

"Eh, why not?"

"Because airplanes can't talk"

"But you're talking now, stuuupid"

The just as intoxicated boy stopped in his tracks and lowered the pinkette to the floor so he could glare at her, though it was rather hard to take seriously.

"Hah, you're the stupid one, stuuupid!"

"You're stupider, stuuupid"

"At least I don't leave used tampons on the floor!"

"That's because I'm a girl, stuuupid"

"That's not an excuse to be a disgus... uh... What was that word again? Anyway, you're stupid!"

It was rather difficult to ignore a scenario like that, especially when it was happening right in the middle of your living room, with everyone you knew witnessing it. Thus, the host of the party, unwisely, decided to step in.

"Come on guys, don't act like little kids" Kukai sighed.

Both of them faced, "Stay out of this!"

"Excuse me, this is my house!" He snapped.

"And our argument" Amu stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have left Ikuto to a party-holic like you" The brunette sighed in regret.

The pinkette glared at him, "I'm not a pary-holic!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"You're completely shitfaced!" He stated.

Amu stubbornly shook her head, and retort, "I'm not drunk, just blurry"

Kukai sighed, disappointed at himself and muttered, "I can't believe I'm actually arguing with you"

Before the girl could even get offended, another song started playing and Ikuto and Amu looked at each other with an excited expression before exclaiming, "Let's jam!"

"What's going on?" Before the emerald eyed boy finished the question, the drunken duo had jumped atop of the table in the living room and started playing air guitar while singing along to the lyrics, completely out of key and most of them were incorrect, but they did nonetheless.

Kukai was about to protest until he saw a mob of people starting to surround the two and cheer for them, most just laughed or filmed the pair, naturally, but still, the boy knew if he cancelled the show now, he'd have to face the wrath of a lot of pissed teenagers later.

"Oh well, I'll just let them be" He shrugged.

The song ended and people requested an encore, Amu gave it without hesitation, but Ikuto seemed somewhat pale and scrambled off the table, over to the backyard rather quickly.

Kukai, who had finally noticed what was wrong hastily exclaimed, "Wait no, Ikuto that's not the toilet!"

Ikuto, who was starting to feel bad due to the lack of food and serious alcohol infusion, had started puking in the bushes.

"My brothers are going to kill me" Kukai shivered, especially at the thought of what his eldest brother, Kaidou, would do to him if he found puke in their bushes.

After Ikuto… finished his business, he groaned and fell on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Kukai, who was rather worried, came up to him and patted his shoulder, "Hey man, are you alright?"

Ikuto, looking rather pale, muttered, "I don't feel so good"

The brunette patted the drunken boy on the back and helped him get up, "I think that's enough drinking for you, how about we grab you a glass of water and I'll drive you home?"

Ikuto stubbornly shook his head, "Not without Amu"

Looking around the living room and seeing the girl dancing around the table, playing air guitar, Kukai sweat dropped, "I'm not sure if she's done partying quite yet," seeing Ikuto pout, he sighed, "but I suppose we could give it a try"

Ikuto stumbled his way towards the kitchen, trying to keep his balance while Kukai walked over to Amu, attempting to get her off the table.

"No, I wanna play!" The pinkette whined as if she were a toddler rather than an adolescent.

Thus Kukai figured the perfect way to get her to go home with Ikuto, was to treat her as if she really were a toddler, "Hinamori Amu, if you don't come and go home with Ikuto and me, you can stay here all alone"

Amu didn't cave and stayed, but Kukai knew better than that and made his way towards Ikuto, "Come on Ikuto-chan, we're going home~!"

As they were heading for the hallway, Ikuto began whining Amu wasn't there and Kukai told him to just wait for it.

As the brunette had predicted, when he opened his front door, Amu shuffled up towards them, pouting, "Meanie, leaving me behind"

Kukai shrugged, "I told you we were gonna leave, but if you wanna come with us, we're not gone yet"

Amu nodded and much to Kukai's surprise, she obediently followed them, tugging on the back of their shirts, so she wouldn't fall behind.

"So, where's your car Ikuto?"

The bluenette squinted his eyes in an attempt to find his ride. When he did, pointed towards his beloved motorcycle.

"Oh, well shit. Sorry buddy, but you're just gonna have to pick it up tomorrow when you're not so… blurry" He mimicked what Amu had told him earlier.

Walking up towards Kukai's ford ranger, Ikuto exclaimed, "I call shotgun!"

Amu moaned, "No fair meanie, I wanted to call shotgun"

"Too bad" He stuck out his tongue.

"Kukai, I want shotgun!"

"Nu uh, I was first"

"Uh huh"

"Nu uh"

"Uh h-"

"That's it, you're both going in the backseat!" Kukai would be damned, before he let either one of them near the steer while drunk.

Both whined, but Kukai ignored it, treating them as if they were his younger siblings rather than classmates.

The drive towards Ikuto's place was surprisingly quiet, but when Kukai looked into rearview mirror he understood why, as Amu had fallen asleep and Ikuto was looking outside counting the cars that passed by.

"Alright buddy, we're here" The emerald eyed boy announced, stepping out of the car.

Without having to be told so, Ikuto reached for Amu and carried her, rather clumsily that was, but in the end it was still thoughtful.

"Are you sure, you'll be fine, Ikuto?" The brunette rather worried how they'd get up the stairs. Ikuto nodded, trying to keep his balance and he somehow managed, "Well, I'll at least open the door for you" as Kukai did so, he said goodbye to his drunk friend and get back into his pickup truck muttering about how he would never let those two get that drunk again.

Ikuto tried his best to walk up the stairs, but Amu was, despite her small frame, heavier than he had anticipated. Guess all that food she ate had to go somewhere.

In his normal condition, her weight wouldn't have been a problem, but the alcohol had yet to leave his system. Thus with one hand, he tried his best to hold the sleeping girl up, with the other he was holding the handrail for dear life and overall he was just trying not to fall down, luckily the stairs we're rather broad so if he lost balance, it was likely he could just step to the side.

Glad he was able to make it, Ikuto fist bumped the air and went to his room, put Amu in his bed as gently as he could, then laid down next to her and fell straight to sleep, without taking either of their shoes of that was.

Groaning, the pinkette fluttered open her eyes, only to close them again as the morning light hit her face.

"Ugh, I feel as if someone hit me on the head with a shovel" She moaned, clutching onto her now aching head, due to the hangover.

The familiar scent of chocolate and mint hit her nostrils, mixed with alcohol and the slightest hint of sweat, she realized two firm arms were wrapped around her waist and she had her back was pressed against a hard chest, perhaps the fact that someone's breath hit her cheek also gave it away.

This time she decided to open her eyes more cautiously, as not to blind herself, and looked around taking in the fact that this was Ikuto's room, so naturally her common sense told her it was Ikuto who was lying beside her, but why was she in his room?

The pounding in her head told her she might've drunk a bit too much the night before and she somewhat hazily remembered what had happened, however the fact why she was in Ikuto's bed remained a mystery to her.

Unfortunately for the boy for who was sleeping soundly, Amu wasn't a very patient person, so she nudged him in the gut to wake him. Which, with a cough of surprise, he did.

He sat up straight and glared at the form lying beside him, "What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed rubbing his abdomen, as if it would ease the pain.

"A wake up call" She rolled her eyes, sitting up to face him.

"Have you ever tried, oh I don't know, maybe shaking a person's arm and simply asking them to wake up?" He frowned.

"I did, but you're quite the sound sleeper, you see" She lied.

"No, I'm not" He argued.

"Must've been a tiring night then" She shrugged.

"Damn straight, for such a small girl you're freaking heavy"

She gave him a 'seriously?' look and sarcastically retorted, "Gee thanks, that's just what every girl wants to hear"

He shrugged, "Not my problem if you can't handle the truth"

"Not my problem if you have the strength of a stick" She muttered, "Anyway, why am I in your bed? Did we…?"

"While wearing all of our clothes? Do the math, smartass"

She snorted, "Yeah, and then I'll crash and burn like you"

"… Alright, I'll give you that one"

"It's a good thing we didn't though, cause when I said girls were my form of birth control, I wasn't kidding"

Ikuto shuddered at what the possible consequences could've been if they had slept with each other.

"So why am I in your bed again?" The girl got back on the subject.

"Hey, logical thinking isn't the first thing one does while drunk"

"Then why were you hugging me like a koala?" She continued questioning.

He nervously chuckled, "Pssh, what? That didn't happen you're probably just imagining things"

"Stop messing around, you and I both know you were totally snuggling up to me"

He mumbled something almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I said, I'm a sleep cuddler, alright" He repeated much more loudly, cheeks slightly flushed of embarrassment.

The pinkette started laughing, "Are you serious? You out of all people are a sleep cuddler"

"At least I'm not a blanket hogger," He retorted, "if I don't stick close by hugging you to lie under the blanket properly, I'd probably freeze to death while sleeping next to you"

"Well then, good thing we don't get in the way of each other, don't get your hair in my neck while sleeping though, it tickles"

"Well sorry, the next time I get drunk and end up falling asleep in the same bed as you, I'll make sure to wear a hairnet"

Just as Amu was about to retort they the front door unlock. Both looked at each other in confusion, then an unknown female voice was heard.

"Ikuto-kun, are you home?!"

"Oh shit" Ikuto muttered, while Amu was still confused as to who was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord, it's finally finished. Is that surprising or what? Err, I mean this chapter. Who'd end a story like this? But, who could it be that entered Ikuto's house :O?! Ah, who am I kidding it's pretty easy to guess, huh? But just for kicks, why don't you guys guess in the reviews anyway, if you want. So both Ikuto and Amu have a bad sleeping habit, but I thought it was kind of cute if they could still corporate them together :3. And just like Ikuto, I'm a sleep cuddler too, haha. Guilty as charged, I have two pillows and always hug with one of them so it's safe to assume Ikuto does that too, but since Amu was lying on the pillow he only had her to hug. Anyway, thanks for reading this despite the unforgivably late update and perhaps it's time that I give my other stories some love too, don't you agree? Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review Please!<strong>


	4. Ikuto's Future Headaches

**So, I tried writing another story. Needless to say, it didn't work out. So instead of wasting my time trying to force something out, I'll just work on a story that does get my creativity going rather than leaving you all waiting. It's okay, baby steps, I'm taking baby steps. I think it's just a lot easier to write this story because it's a lot more spontaneous than the others. It doesn't have this whole plot that I'm working out, I just write whatever I like. Which is probably the reason it has so much humor in it (you caught me, I'm a comedy fan, guilty as charged). Besides, when I ended the last chapter I knew exactly how to start the next one which is something that hasn't happened in a while… but that might just be because I only update once a decade .-. Anyways, let's get on with it, you're here for the chapter not my A/N :D! Thanks for reviewing Amuleta3067, Magical girl4, cutekitten1025, artistofthemind and Guest.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_"__Oh shit" Ikuto muttered, while Amu was still confused as to who was there._

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

><p>"Ikuto-kun?!" Receiving no reply the blonde frowned, "How strange, I thought he'd be home…" she muttered, slipping out of her pink, flower decorated stilettos.<p>

"Here is your last suitcase," The chauffeur stated, putting down the suitcase before turning to her, "would that be all, Hoshina-san?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, you may leave now" She smiled at him, giving him an appreciative nod which indicated his job was done.

With an excited smile and slight blush to compliment her pale complexion, she rummaged through her handbag looking for small, giftwrapped, box.

"He's probably just sleeping, I'll give him a surprise wake-up call" With that in mind, the girl bolted up the stairs, heading towards the room of our blue-haired protagonist.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She exclaimed jumping on his bed to give him a big hug and perhaps, she could even manage to get a welcome home kiss.

"Is she trying to kill you?" The blonde heard a female voice… Wait, that wasn't right. How could she possible be hearing a female voice in Ikuto's room?

He groaned before replying, "Yes, with love"

"Well, you can't blame her, you're hot"

"Thanks, I really needed that boost of self-confidence" The boy remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The blonde shot her head up to look at Ikuto and then at the unknown girl sitting next to him.

"Ikuto-kun? Who's that? Is she a new maid who tried she try to jump on you?" The blonde questioned him, hoping that she was right and could just fire the girl.

The, still unknown, pinkette next to Ikuto snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to keep laughter from escaping, "T-That happened?" due to her hand, the question came out nearly incomprehensible.

"It's not funny" He snapped, but she burst into laughter nonetheless.

"Oh god, that's hilarious. Why would they jump on you?" She tried to calm herself down, but a series of giggles still managed to escape her lips.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but it's probably the hair, isn't it?"

"Dude, what's up with you and your hair? Just let it go," He opened his mouth to retort, but the pinkette beat him to it, "and don't you dare make a Frozen reference"

He put his hands up in defense, "Okay fine, but I just can't hold it back anymore"

She glared at him, "I will hurt you" the girl threatened.

"Sorry, but I just had to let it go"

"Screw you, Tsukiyomi" She hit him against the head with a pillow, causing him to burst out into laughter, something that Ikuto didn't do very often.

"Hey, what to do you think you're doing?!" The blonde snapped, feeling left out of the conversation. She was a star, not one to just be casually ignored.

The pinkette before her winced, clinging onto her head, "Currently having a hangover so stop screaming. Sheesh woman, I'm right here, not across the block"

Ignoring Amu's demand, she turned to Ikuto who had ceased laughing, "Ikuto-kun, how could you cheat on me?! Especially with such a rude, unfashionable person!" the boy looked at her like she had grown two heads, but she continued her rant "A girl like this is definitely not beautiful and graceful enough for you. How could you choose such a person above me?!"

"Yeah, because offending someone you don't know is, in no way, rude" The pinkette snapped.

"Excuse me, who gave you permission to talk to me?"

The pinkette turned to boy sitting next to her, "No offense, but your girlfriend's a bitch"

"How dare you-"

Ikuto interrupted her, "She's not my girlfriend," he seemed hesitant to continue "she's my younger sister, Tsukiyomi Utau meet Hinamori Amu, who also isn't my girlfriend, but my classmate"

With that said, Utau seemed somewhat relieved, but Amu shot him a suspicious look, "Yeah look, I try to be open-minded about many things, but incest definitely isn't one of them"

Ikuto almost choked on his own saliva, "What? Oh god no, do you think- With my little sister- That's gross, hell no" he almost found himself unable to speak.

"But Ikuto-kun, I love you! You love me too don't you?" She hopefully asked.

"Yeah, I love you," She beamed at him, "as a little sister…" then the disappointment ensued.

The blonde pouted, "Sheesh, you're so cold, Ikuto-kun," she handed him the box, "even though I got you this"

He indifferently opened the box, "Oh bonbons, thanks" he insincerely thanked her, without even trying to sound grateful or happy.

"Don't you like them? I made them wi-"

"With love, yes I know the routine. Just go and unpack your suitcases" He patted her on top of the head.

"Yes" She excitedly nodded, exiting the room, but not before shooting Amu one last glare.

"You're used to this, aren't you?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately, yes"

"Poor bastard" Despite saying that, the amusement was audible in her voice.

"You like seeing me suffer, don't you?"

"Weeell, it's just a little funny"

"Sadist"

"I didn't think I came over as such a person"

Ikuto shrugged, "Well, you can be a nightmare sometimes," she scowled before he finished, "but you're pretty nice"

Then he did something rare, something not everyone would see in a lifetime, he smiled. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the stubborn, serious and stoic, smiled.

Unable to help herself, the pinkette blushed, turning away her eyes, "T-Thanks"

There it was again, he only saw it once before, but when she got shy and he couldn't help but think she was pretty darn cute sometimes.

Smirking, the bluenette decided to tease her a little, "Ho, getting shy, aren't we?"

She scoffed, "Please, I am not shy"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You called me a nightmare, I turned red from anger"

He leaned in closer, causing her to lean back, which was something Amu usually didn't do. She was the type to confidentially take whatever life threw at her, at least that's what there rumors said.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"That stupid smirk on your face pisses me off" He couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

"Ikuto-kun, I finished packing!" Utau walked into the room, to see the two sitting rather closely, her elder brother smirking and the girl, who she already disliked, blushing.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Ikuto-kun?!"

Amu, who was getting annoyed with Utau, decided to mess with her and smirked, "Nothing that concerns little kids"

The fourteen year old turned red, be it of embarrassment, anger or perhaps even both, the world may never know, "W-Why you little…!"

Ikuto sighed, letting himself fall on top of his bed. Something told him with both Amu and Utau around, he wouldn't just get headaches due to alcohol infusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, I'm so proud of myself. Why? It's because I finished this chapter within a day. Okay, that probably isn't an accomplishment for many people, but I have the attention span of a gold fish. Seriously I get distracted so easily by the end of the day, the only thing that's usually on the document is "Hey guys!". No, I'm not joking, that's seriously how short my attention span is ;-; So, I actually got a bit of romance in this chapter, this far it's mainly just been humor. Seriously when I reached the teasing part I thought, "Well… it <strong>**_is _****romance so, about time, I guess". I didn't get too much development on Utau as, I feel other than the 'little sister with a brother complex' character she doesn't have much personality and there were still many things I wanted to mention about her, but it seemed to fit nowhere in the dialogue. Oh well, there's still many more chapters to this story anyway… I think, remember when I said I spontaneously wrote each chapter? Yeah, I meant that. I have no clue when this story is going to end nor how, but we'll see :D Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Review Please!**


	5. The Sulking Blonde

**IT LIVES. Yes, I am actually not dead… Though I'm probably about to be *hides in pillow fort* I'm sorry_:(´□`****」** **):_ I've had so much on my plate lately, guys. Writing didn't even cross my mind cause I've had (and still have actually) so much to do, besides that I was seriously struggling with how to start this chapter (needless to say, idk how it will end) though I think I started last month, and never continued because I thought it was boring. And uh, then I kinda didn't have time to write. So uh, let's try another method! By starting with our newest edition in this story, Utau. Since I had a lot of stuff to mention about her, it seems pretty suitable, though I won't mention too much, all in time after all. Alright, let's get going and I have no clue what I'm about to write, so uh, let's cross fingers and hope my keyboard doesn't explode. Thanks for reviewing artistofthemind, Guest, Cynthia412, Magical girl4 and Secret-Neko.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_Ikuto sighed, letting himself fall on top of his bed. Something told him with both Amu and Utau, around he wouldn't just be getting headaches due to alcohol infusion._

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

><p>The blonde fumed, as she pushed her expensive clothing down on her bed, with her well-manicured hands, rougher than necessary.<p>

"Just who does that girl think she is?! Talking to a national idol like that… the nerve. Not only that, but the dirty minx has also managed to seduce my poor, innocent older brother somehow, despite her rude mannerisms. I am, at the moment, the lady of the household and this girl is so not gonna steal away my spot, and especially not Ikuto."

"You do realize you're saying this all out loud, right?"

The girl jumped in surprise, her wide, violet eyes following the direction of the voice.

She let out a breath in relief, her eyes glaring at the said girl who stood at her doorway.

"Who said you were allowed to enter my room?"

"I never entered your room, I'm still standing in the doorframe." She sarcastically retorted.

"… Who said you could enter my doorframe?" Utau knew it was a lousy comeback, but she was too upset to come up with something witty.

The pinkette raised a questioning eyebrow at the blond beauty, "Is that even a thing?" Amu shrugged, "Whatever, Ikuto told me to call you for dinner."

Utau pouted, she wanted to eat a meal with Ikuto, but at the same time she didn't want to eat with the pinkette standing in her doorframe.

"I'm not really hungry." She lied, right before her stomach audibly growled.

Amu gave her a skeptic look and retorted, "Yeah, I can tell." causing the violet-eyed girl to turn red from embarrassment and turn her back towards the door, in an attempt to hide it.

"I-I'm on a diet." Also a lie, she was a singer, eating well was necessary to keep her body strong.

Realizing this wasn't getting either of them anywhere, the pinkette decided to use a different tactic.

Amu dramatically sighed, "And Ikuto went out of his way to make dinner especially for his dearest sister's return," when she saw the blonde twitch slightly, she knew that she'd almost convinced her, "I guess I'll just go downstairs and eat with Ikuto now… all alone… no interruptions… with Ikuto."

Smirking to herself, she threw the door closed and waited next to the broad stairway for the blonde.

The worrywart girl stormed out of her room in an attempt to save her precious brother from 'the dirty minx', startled to see said girl standing next to the stairway, presumably waiting for her.

"W-what do you want?"

Amu shrugged, "Don't have a clue what you're talking about, I'm just admiring a fine piece of architecture." she directed her gaze towards the ceiling, as she stared at the beautiful chandeliers that hung there.

"Whatever." She clicked her tongue, walking past the pinkette and towards the dining room.

Amu raised her fist in the air and pulled it down in a quick motion, "Jackpot."

"Utau, you actually came." Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her, Amu had actually managed to get the blonde to eat dinner with them, he was, needless to say, impressed.

"Of course I came, there's no way I'd let your innocence be tainted by such an ungraceful girl." She scoffed.

The bluenette glanced over at Amu in utter confusion, to which she shrugged in reply.

"What did you make me, Ikuto-kun?" Utau asked as her mood suddenly heightened and she looked at Ikuto starry-eyed.

"I made lasagna."

"Aww, you made me Italian food because it's romantic, right?"

"Uh no, I made it because it was the only thing we had all the ingredients for and I wasn't in the mood to do groceries."

"Aww, but I'm certain you did it with a romantic intent." The blonde insisted.

"…" Ikuto was left speechless, well rather than that he just felt it was futile to argue.

Amu observed the view and questioned, "Is your sister bipolar?"

"No, I don't think so."

Utau fumed, "Excuse me, did someone ask you something?"

"You just kinda did."

Ikuto sighed, muttering under his breath, "Actually, I'm not so sure about it…"

"Geez, Ikuto-kun, can't you just dump this girl elsewhere. I don't want her to stay with us." Utau pouted, stomping her foot like a little child.

"No, she's my philosophy partner, I need her here."

"You don't need to be in the same house as someone to get to know them!" The blonde argued.

"The assignment is to get to know your partner, wouldn't it be easier to get to know each other if you're together a lot?"

Utau furiously shook her head, "No! I will not stand for it, most definitely not! This girl can go back to her own place and you guys can just meet up on school. It's just some stupid assignment anyway!"

"Utau," Even Amu flinched at the angry tone in his voice. Ikuto, realizing he let his anger get the better of him, took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "this assignment is very important to me, don't meddle with things that aren't your business. Now go eat before it gets cold."

Utau frowned, not daring to meet Ikuto's gaze as she nodded in compliance to his request.

"Wow, it's like you kicked a puppy, Ikuto."

Utau glared in her direction, but didn't argue. Ikuto just shook his head at her, making it clear that when Utau was scolded, she was not to be teased.

During the meal, there was an acute silence in the room. Only the occasional clicking of forks against the plates heard. Unable to bear it the, currently only, boy of the household attempted to break it.

He cleared his throat in uncertainty, catching both females' attention, "You came back early, Utau, I wasn't expecting you to come home until Wednesday."

She swallowed a chunk of lasagna and spoke, "Yes, my tour ended early and I decided to return home as fast as possible to see you, Ikuto-kun. Though I wasn't expecting an unexpected guest," she bitterly glanced at Amu, before continuing, "I finished my meal, so if you don't mind I'll return to my room now. I still have to unpack my bags."

She pushed back her chair, it make an audible screech, before the only sound heard was of her bare feet hitting against the marble kitchen floor.

Amu let out a breath in relief, "Wow, the air was so tense it almost gave me a muscle ache."

"You were surprisingly silent during this dinner, I didn't expect to not make a witty remark for such a long time." Ikuto commented, leaving Amu unsure whether it was praise or an insult, not that it mattered, she had other matters on her mind.

"Meanwhile, I believed we had a deal," she extended her hand expectantly, "pay up."

Ikuto groaned, reaching for his wallet and pulling out 50 dollars, "I also didn't expect you to actually manage to get Utau to eat dinner."

"You better," she playfully winked, putting the 20 dollars in her pocket, "because I can work magic."

"How'd you even manage to get her down?"

Amu shook her head, a small giggle escaping her lips, "You don't want to know."

Ikuto looked at her questionably, but having seen the way the pinkette could be, he decided to take her word for it, "However, speaking of deals. We had one too, no?"

The girl that sat before him shrugged, "You said it yourself, no? All you have to do is get to know me better, and that only really requires spending time with me. So basically, I'm almost constantly working on the assignment with you."

"That's true, but we also have a questionnaire to fill in and make a report of certain points so I think it's best if we put our effort more in to those specific subjects rather than 'just spending time with each other' so how about after cleaning this, we work on our assignment a bit more in depth?" He suggested.

"Well, I found out another thing about you, you're analytical, almost like the class president, Suuzo Kai, or something."

"It's Sanjo Kairi. How'd you even come up with Suuzo Kai?"

Amu carelessly shrugged, "Well you found out two more things about me."

Ikuto knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "Two?"

Amu nodded, "Yep two, first off, I'm no good with name. Second off," she paused getting up from her chair, "I'm not cleaning this kitchen up with you."

"You're seriously gonna make me clean it up alone?" Ikuto questioned in disbelief.

"Of course, I'm a guest here. Are you really gonna make me clean up? Where's your hospitality, Ikuto-kun?" She teased, racing up the stairs before he could catch her and make her clean with him.

Ikuto groaned, "Well, that wasn't worth the 50 dollars."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, we found out so much about Utau! Note the sarcasm, please. All in time, I suppose… hopefully. I was actually considering introducing Rima in this chapter. Considering Rima's blunt attitude, her and Amu would probably be pretty funny friends in this story. Unfortunately, there was no avail. Perhaps in the next chapter. Oh well, we'll see. I'll keep this AN short though, like I said I still have stuff to do for school. We're gonna hold this little open house thingy, I suppose you could say. I'm in charge of invites and goodbye tokens, so I better work on those. And I also have two biology tests tomorrow and homework to do ****_and_**** a drawing to finish, but that's personal, haha. Also, next I want to update Where I Belong, just so you know, but I somewhat also want to delay it so I can flesh out the story a bit more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, (though this A/N didn't turn out short at all) Review Please!**


End file.
